1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage receptacles. In particular, the apparatus of the present invention relates to a storage receptacle for magnetic tapes, computer disks, and other electronic storage media wherein individual items are stored in a plurality of interconnected sealed storage receptacles.
2. General Background
In the field of storage and carrying of magnetic tape, computer disks, phono records, and other electronic storage media, it is often the case that such electronic media, in particular magnetic tapes, have to be carried in individual units, with each individual tape being supported in its own individualized container. Often, each separate container requires a door panel or the like or locking mechanism or protrusion for maintaining the tape in position. Such individual containers, oftentimes, although maintaining the tape in a protected container, allow for misplacement, contamination, and possible breakage of the tape due to the fact that the individual tapes are not protected as a self-contained unit as a whole.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have available a receptacle for storage of magnetic tapes, and other electronic storage media wherein the tapes are easily available to the user on an individual basis, without having to utilize locking means for access thereto, yet contained as a plurality of receptacles in a containerized set, therefore reducing the possibility to a very bare minimum of the individual tapes having exposure to breakage, contamination, or being lost, and, at the same time, providing a convenient strong storage system where each tape is labeled and in minimized size and space maintained, as a unit available for the user.
Several patents have been issued regarding this subject matter, the most pertinent being as followed:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,088 issued to Dennehey et. al., entitled "Cassette Receptacle and Storage Apparatus" teaches the use of a rectangular container which is pivotally mounted to a housing for swinging relative to the housing about an axis extending through a corner of the casing and through ends of the horizontal portions of the side wall of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,626 issued to Amatsu et. al. entitled "Storage Receptacle for Magnetic Tape Cassette" teaches the use of a receptacle for magnetic tapes wherein the housing of the tape pivots outwardly. This patent also includes means within the holder to prevent the tape within the cassette from unreeling while in storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,568 issued to Long et. al. entitled "Video Cassette Container" also shows a cassette holder with a container means wherein the front portion of the holder pivots away and down in order to expose the stored tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,398 issued to Reese entitled "Apparatus for Storage of Objects Such As Tape Cassettes Enabling Easier Removal Thereof" discloses an apparatus which can be placed on the dashboard or the like of an automobile and by simple rotation of the container about the frame, exposes a multiple storage of tapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,720 issued to Flagler entitled "Curriculum Container Assembly" teaches the use of container for housing a tray for storage of materials in addition to the storage of a cassette tape.